


盛夏阵雨 / I got a crush

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 旅途中的邂逅BGM：宇多田光 - 真夏の通り雨（盛夏的阵雨）





	盛夏阵雨 / I got a crush

CH1 香港国际机场

下雨了，盛夏的阵雨。  
他被雨声惊醒，在机场的椅子上不适地活动身体，从清早开始就阴沉沉的天气终于积攒到爆发的那一刻，雨水倾落而下，方才还清晰可见的这个世界，一转眼已是看不真切的幻影。  
“乘坐香港航空HX101次航班前往上海浦东国际机场的旅客请注意，您所乘坐的航班现在开始登机了，请前往46号登机口登机。”  
梦结束了。  
他吐了口气，从背包里翻出登机牌，站起身朝那处走去。

 

CH2 中环

“No.219, Jubilee Street, Central”  
朱正廷站在狭小的入口前，将谷歌地图上显示的名字与眼前“租庇利街219号”的门牌比对了三回，才将信将疑地跨进去。  
他今年犯太岁不走运，来香港出几天短差交流学习，到了分公司坐定，发现父亲送给自己的那块机械表居然不走了。这表不是什么太昂贵的表，但是他的毕业礼物，朱正廷火急火燎地搜索了同事给他推荐的这家钟表铺，趁着午休便来了。  
沿着狭小的楼梯上到2楼，他和一对捧着怀表盒子的游客擦肩而过，店面不大却装点了满墙的各式钟表，其中不乏古董旧物，店铺内的柜台边有个穿着灰色连帽衫的年轻男生，正戴着手套收起方才被人取出看过的物件。他一时没注意到朱正廷的到来，这让朱正廷忽然丧失一点搭话的勇气。他正盯着脚尖犹豫着，便听得人问：“Can I help you?”  
抬起头，那个年轻男生一边锁上玻璃柜门，一边歪着头望向他这边，眼睛里有温和的笑意。  
“啊，那个，我……”  
“啊，不好意思，有什么需要吗？”对方换上了标标准准的普通话，让朱正廷有点惊讶。  
“我的手表坏了，能帮我看一看吗？”朱正廷走到他身边，抬起手腕示意，“你看，忽然就不走了。”  
那男生抿着嘴唇犹豫了一会儿，双手合十抱歉一笑，“您急着要吗？其实我只是帮着看铺子，不会修，但店主林伯的手艺很好，应该能修好。”  
“完全不赶时间！”他不假思索的回应逗笑了有点紧张的男生，对方试探着伸手，“那方便的话，我帮您摘下来？”  
那男生稍微凑近了一些，有热度辐射过来，朱正廷把手腕又抬高些，莫名屏住了呼吸。  
对方也丝毫没比他好到哪儿去，像是不敢碰到朱正廷手腕的皮肤似地，极为小心翼翼地为他解开表带，指尖只是堪堪擦过朱正廷的手腕内侧，一两秒就能完成的事，他俩凑在柜台边折腾了半分钟有余。  
男生从抽屉里翻找出单据请他登记。  
“朱、正、廷。”对方跟着他写字的节奏念。  
“嗯，你呢？”  
“……黄明昊，日月明，日天昊。”  
“哇，好港风的名字。”  
“没吧？大家都说一听就是包邮区人。”  
“你是留学生？港大？港中文？”  
“港大啦，吊车尾学渣。”黄明昊把回单撕下来，双手递给他，“你在附近上班？”  
“就在前面的国金中心，但是我是来出差的，周六就走了。”大概是错觉，他似乎看到黄明昊脸上闪过失望表情。  
他不敢太贸贸然，冲他点点头便离开了。走到楼下刚要跨出去，忽然有急促的雨点砸在地面上，明明还是艳阳高照的天气，莫名其妙下了太阳雨。  
身后有急促的步伐声，朱正廷回头就有一把伞递到眼前，“你要不要？”  
朱正廷接过去，“那……我明天来还给你啊。”  
黄明昊张口，犹豫了好一会儿，“你明天来的时候我不一定在，你就给林伯就好。”  
朱正廷愣了愣，只好说：“那有缘再见咯。”

第二天清早上班前他去取手表。传闻手艺很好的林伯坐在昨天黄明昊坐的地方，他把手表递给朱正廷，一切功能又运作自如，朱正廷随手戴上，手腕莫名其妙浮起一点昨天被黄明昊的手指触碰的记忆。  
他把伞挂在店门外的伞架上，跨出楼门，站在街上叹了口气，金色的阵雨是短暂的幸运，没缘，没缘。

 

CH3 太平山

下午晚些时候他结束了今天的访问日程，便坐小巴上太平山去了，夏天日照长，他打算看个日落，再等等夜景。  
谁晓得到了那边，售票处乌泱泱的人一直排到大路上，热热闹闹都在等着进凌霄阁，他敬而远之，到西侧的散步道去走走。人行步道沿路有树丛，风景总不如阁中那么清晰，但影影绰绰也别有一番风味。  
朱正廷走了几步，发掘到一处恰好遮挡较少的地方，信步走去，发现那儿已经有一个人了，那人穿着一件松垮垮的白色T恤配花里胡哨的supreme运动裤，脑袋上架着一副黄色镜片的墨镜，潮男的模样，周身却散发着生人勿近的气场，他蹲在护栏边，端着单反正在拍照，脚边还放着个没用到的伸缩三角架，煞是专业的样子。  
他莫名觉得那个背影有点眼熟，但氛围和记忆中不大一样，让他不敢确定。  
他走近去看，对方端着镜头正好拍到这个方向，看他出现在取景框里，也愣住，把遮住大半张脸的相机放下。  
“哇，不是吧！真的这么巧，黄、明、昊。”朱正廷一字一顿叫对方名字，几乎是惊喜。  
“你怎么会……哦也对，来香港哪儿有不来这儿玩的呢。”黄明昊视线落到他的手腕，“看来你的表没问题了？”  
“多亏林伯！”朱正廷抬起手腕晃了晃，“你今天果然没在。”  
“林伯是我的房东，昨天他要上医院复诊，我刚巧没课才去帮忙了，其实除了摘手表戴手表我什么都不会。”黄明昊耸耸肩。  
此时已经是下午四五点左右的时候了，夕阳西下的光景，橙黄的落日洒在金融区林立的建筑物上，风景带走他的呼吸。  
朱正廷靠在栏杆上发呆，黄明昊重新开始认真调焦、摄影，余光里朱正廷感觉到那镜头偶有扫过他的方向，每到那时他总会紧张，下意识地背绷直站得更挺些，生怕成为镜头里碍眼的瑕疵。  
他们之间的气氛热起来又淡下去，随着时间的流逝朱正廷那“气氛不活跃会死”的细胞又苏醒，他在思考要不要告辞了。  
“我……”  
“咋啦？”黄明昊眯着眼睛，按快门的动作停下来。  
朱正廷忽然手脚都不知道要往哪里摆，“没事。”  
他站直身体拉平了衣服，也没看黄明昊那边，“时候不早了那我不打扰你了，先走了。”  
转身脑中便浮现昨天漆黑夜色中站在天星小轮码头边捶胸顿足后悔没问联系方式的自己，内心有个声音一直在批评他：朱正廷，你又怂！  
没走出去两步倒被人急切地叫住：“嗳！”  
朱正廷回头，黄明昊将器材三两下装进背包甩到肩上，支支吾吾地问：“你有没什么想去的地方？我带你去啊。”

 

CH4 天星小轮

他们沿着山间的下坡路暴走下去，落日最漂亮的那一小时他们在被树荫遮蔽的山间步道上并肩行走，畅聊底细，没人分神去看一眼变幻的天空。  
“台风天会有人来太平山顶拍照片吗？”  
“怎么会，台风一来，香港停水停电又寂静岭，有你好受的。”  
“可是好浪漫啊！”  
“浪漫脑害人呀上班族！”  
“你这称呼显得我好老啊！为什么你还是个大学生我已经上班三年了！不公平！”  
“萍水相逢哪有什么公不公平的？”  
行至半山其实也只要了一小时不到，两人在那里随便找了辆环线小巴坐回中环，天已经完全暗了。  
金融街rush hour进行时，从写字楼里涌出来的白领三三两两结伴脚下生风，讨论着去哪里吃顿好饭再来杯酒。  
天星码头也迎来一天里最繁忙的时刻。  
黄明昊说：“你在这边等我，我去买票。”说罢跑到小小的售票机前，排着队从背包里四处搜刮硬币。  
朱正廷把手伸进口袋里，捏住那张新办的八达通，想了想还是若无其事地抽出手来，笑眯眯迎向穿过人流跑回来的黄明昊。  
通往尖沙咀的班次来得挺勤快，一放闸乘客如潮水一般涌入船舱去，他们懒得挤，上去时只剩上下船的出入口旁一前一后两个位置了，黄明昊让朱正廷坐下，自己干脆倚在船舱边靠着平衡站着，就在朱正廷面前的位置，他单肩背着一个沉重的背包，朱正廷悄悄抬头瞥了眼，“后面有位子，去坐呗？”  
“还得挤进最里面，好麻烦，就这样吧。”他冲朱正廷比了个OK的手势，圈抵在脸颊边，一个奇妙地带着幼稚的表情。  
船开了，朱正廷抿抿嘴不再劝，也不再往他的方向看。  
今天香港天气晴，但倒是真在刮风，吹散了一些叫人不得安生的暑气，海上浪有点儿大，行至中途的时候，船因为浪大而不得不停了一会儿，熄了引擎在海上飘荡。  
夏日的空气带着它独有的水汽，回望背后的写字楼群，霓虹光线被氤开，光怪陆离的风景都在朱正廷的身后当陪衬，而他本人正趴在船窗边，下巴仰起搭在手臂上，在惬意的海风中闭上眼睛打盹。  
黄明昊摸出手机，将屏幕调到最暗，先拍了两张窗外的风景，再慢慢将镜头移向了对方的方向，快速地按下拍摄，做贼心虚般锁上屏。  
朱正廷的脸颊瘦削，有明显的轮廓，小巧的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇精致，亦无侵略感，他若踏入传媒行当，必然会是各路摄影师的宠儿，他周身的率性和温柔之感不应属于这个世界，黄明昊却确确实实被吸引，被触动。  
该死的相遇。他摇摇头，朱正廷因为船身的摇晃重新睁开眼，他揉了揉干涩的眼睛，半低着头冲黄明昊羞赧一笑，黄明昊下意识捏紧了藏着秘密的手机，他的脑中有个声音在提醒：醒醒。  
他喃喃道：“人的一生只是自己的一场幻想。”  
朱正廷向前凑了凑问他，“你说什么？”  
我说，所以这突如其来的缘分在你的生命中也不过是一场幻影，能有多久呢？醒醒。  
他对朱正廷摇头，“没什么。”

 

CH5 坚尼地城

范丞丞来电话的时候朱正廷正坐在维多利亚港遮荫处的地上请人算塔罗。  
那一代有不少大学生和文艺青年在码头边摆摊，卖唱、算命或是解读性格，特点是总之免费，朱正廷午休过到海港城来吃饭，一时兴起就坐下算上了。此时塔罗小哥正指着朱正廷挑选的几张牌解释：“你的生活呢，太规律啦！你一直觉得你季几没有遇到什莫感情机会，但是叻，在你的规律以外的那些，你都没看见。你的下一段感情很快就要来啦，但是呢，这个人不太一样，他可能会完全打破你现在的这种状态，你看这张，它表示着一种摧毁的状态，那要不要被摧毁，还是要你季几选择。”  
朱正廷脑中浮起一些不好的联想，他干笑两声，“什么打破规律？比如喜欢上小朋友，还搞异地恋之类的？”  
塔罗小哥耸耸肩，“你看你都有答案，干吗问我呢？你电话响咯。”  
朱正廷谢过他，站起来退到一边。  
“正廷哥！我看你instagram活了！你在香港吗！”他三年没见的学弟伴着嘈杂的背景音嚷嚷。  
朱正廷忍不住笑出来，“在呀，快不在了，要请客的抓紧。”  
范丞丞在港大念金融，这个校名让朱正廷一哆嗦——只要你有心发现，人人都可以沾亲带故。他和朱正廷约好晚课结束之后一起饮夜茶，请朱正廷晚上下班先过到学校附近的坚尼地城站。  
朱正廷挂掉电话塔罗小哥面前的一对年轻情侣刚好起身离开，他又坐回去，“仁兄，你觉得我适合打破常规吗？”  
那小哥边理牌边翻他白眼，“帅哥，我看你最是适合冲动上头。”

朱正廷下班逛了逛商场，便向坚尼地城进发，地铁信号不好，他刷不开别的，只好反复看聊天列表，最上面躺着一个对话框——黄明昊:“我已经通过了你的好友申请，现在我们可以开始聊天了！”  
他想着发点什么话过去，又想不出，只好纠结着反复按灭屏幕。  
和范丞丞约了八点，夜茶店人山人海，朱正廷取了个号等着，可是无论他怎么联系对方，范丞丞都毫无反应。  
朱正廷有点着急，倒并非他一定要范丞丞来和他一起吃喝逛街，只是不确定他周围是否发生了什么急事，让他感到担心。  
他百无聊赖地踢了会儿石子，店门口的塑料凳坐满了人，三三两两大声用粤语侃天说地，让他觉得有些格格不入，打算去周围绕两圈消磨时间，便凭着对地图的记忆沿着大路往不远处防波堤的方向走，走到路口等红灯时，横道线对面远远有个戴着白色棒球帽踩着滑板的身影停了下来。  
那人摘下帽子，把滑板抱在手里，有点惊讶地望着他。他穿着黑背心，酷酷的少年模样，精瘦的身形几乎遁入夜色。  
朱正廷也呆呆望着他。  
绿灯亮了，黄明昊跑过来，有些不知所措地半张着嘴，好半天说了句嗨。  
朱正廷忍俊不禁，他说不知道还以为你修我手表的时候在里面装上定位器了。  
他心里一动，问黄明昊：“你接下来有什么安排吗？”  
对方表情为难，“我同学托我到前面的饮茶店帮他接个人。”  
朱正廷眨眨眼：“你那个同学，不会叫范丞丞吧？”  
黄明昊愣了愣，“我们叫他Adam……等等？”  
朱正廷没好气地问：“他怎么说的？害我担心死了。”  
黄明昊给他看聊天界面。  
语音：“教授留我根本脱不了身，帮我接个人！”  
底下跟了一串电话号码和一个地点定位。  
他按下那串号码，没过两秒功夫，朱正廷手里的手机就响了。  
“什么天赐缘分啊……”黄明昊嘟哝一句。  
“走吧，”朱正廷推他，“我排的号快到啦。”

 

CH6 西环泳棚

他们在闹哄哄的饮茶店吃饱喝足后已是深夜。朱正廷望着空荡荡延伸的大马路问他：“嗳，西环泳棚是不是就在这附近？”  
“对，不过在另一个方向，徒步的话可能要走20分钟。”  
朱正廷“Hmm”一声，“那反正我也没地铁回家啦，我们去那里转转吧。”  
还指指黄明昊抱着的滑板，“你拿那个载我是不是就很快。”  
黄明昊噗嗤一笑，“你倒是上来试试看你一米八的个子挤不挤得下？”  
“你不试怎么知道？”朱正廷小臂一挥指挥道，“放下！”  
黄明昊端着“我看你怎么闹”的表情，把滑板在地上放稳，右脚踩在前半截，朱正廷扶着他的手臂，侧过身体两只脚横踩在后半段，靠着超绝平衡感站稳了身体。  
“出发！”他的声调有点儿高，黄明昊压抑不住脸上的笑意，装模作样地说：“那走了啊？”便省着力气左脚蹬地滑了一小步，果然那滑板甫一滑出去，两头便失衡了。黄明昊早有心理准备，只是还不等他伸手扶住朱正廷，便有温热的躯体从背后扑上来。  
对方的Cologne味道在一瞬间涌入他的鼻腔，这一撞让他心跳漏掉半拍。  
朱正廷低呼一声，双手抱住黄明昊的肩膀，骑着脚踏车迎面路过的年轻女子隔着口罩对他们翻白眼，像在说：大半夜的真没眼看。  
朱正廷没停留太久，只一两秒的功夫便迅速退开了。  
他从滑板上跳下来，黄明昊回过头去，对方显然老实了很多，低着头整理着衣领。  
黄明昊脸上热热的：“那现在你知道不行了哦。”  
朱正廷瞥一眼他，嘟哝着说：“知道了。”

通往西环泳棚的路上要路过居民区，也要路过垃圾中转站，沿途多是上坡路，朱正廷一路走一路怀疑离海愈来愈远，但边上的黄明昊老神在在的，他便安心一些。  
泳棚的入口十分狭小，笼在高大的行道树间，如果不是有黄明昊带路，这黑灯瞎火的朱正廷绝对要错过。  
甫一踏入，便听见清晰的海潮声音，他们沿着狭长蜿蜒的楼梯拾级而下，穿过郁郁葱葱的树荫，泳棚逐渐展露在眼前，木桥延伸向海，它在漆黑的夜色里几乎与周围景色融为一体。黄明昊把滑板放在岸边，他们踩上桥去，饱经风霜的木板发出吱嘎吱嘎的声响，有凉爽的海风拂在身上，他们步伐一致，频率相近，一直走到桥的尽头。  
闭上眼睛的话四面而来的皆是海的气息，这一处无遮无掩却在海中，仿佛凡胎肉体也能走在水上，新奇又叫人战栗。  
黄明昊在断断续续地哼歌，天地间只这声音温暖鲜活又真实，“I walk on water, but I ain’t no Jesus. I walk on water, but only when it freezes......”  
回过神来他已经抓住了黄明昊的衣角，睁开眼睛，对方的歌声停下来，正低着头，出神地望着他的那只手。  
太近了。他第一次觉得他离黄明昊太近了，近到他不知道该更靠近还是该退开。  
可能因为这沉浸式的体验作祟。可能因为这片海风此刻包裹着他们两人，也只包裹着他们二人。可能因为黄明昊背后映着遥远的灯火和星河，这整个世界都仿佛离他们遥远。  
黄明昊抬起眼帘，他面无表情时惯有一张厌世的脸，很冷漠很难以靠近，但他漆黑的瞳仁里若泄露温柔，便有致命的吸引。  
朱正廷想，完了，我很想吻他。我想吻他，我想和他谈恋爱。  
他不知自己那时是什么表情，想必是满脸的迷恋流露得太明显。  
黄明昊喃喃求“神啊原谅我”，下一秒便偏头吻住了他。  
黄明昊的嘴唇有点厚，当他们双唇相触时朱正廷才发现他原来已经肖想了这触感有几天。他自然地张开口让黄明昊的舌头滑进来，任他的味道席卷自己的口腔。  
他抱住黄明昊的肩膀，按住对方的脑袋，随着心灵诚实的反应主动邀请黄明昊的深入，浪潮与风吹的声音随着一阵强烈的耳鸣而震耳欲聋，太久没享受过的强烈心动让朱正廷招架不住。  
黄明昊在退开时咬他的嘴角，“你不专心。”  
朱正廷剧烈喘息着，抱住对方的脖子与他头抵着头。  
“黄明昊你猜怎么着？我今天不想回家了。”  
他满意地看见黄明昊的瞳孔微微缩了缩，对方挑了挑眉毛，笑得有点痞，“那朱正廷你猜怎么着？我租的屋子就在我们刚才路过过的地方。”  
他不给朱正廷犹豫和反悔的机会，狠狠亲了亲朱正廷的嘴唇，左手牵住他，右手抱起孤零零躺在地上的滑板，便开始夺路狂奔。  
哎哟哟，像是怕我跑了似的，朱正廷这么想着，忍不住大笑出声。

 

CH7 你

“Gosh，我的第一个一夜情。”黄明昊拉开防盗门时这样说。  
他们倒在黄明昊狭小的床铺上，前戏急切倒不潦草。他从朱正廷背后虔诚地进入他，对方浓密的头发散在枕头上，肌肉紧绷，抓住床单的手暴起筋来。他埋进去，不敢相信自己进入了某个谁，而那个人，是个瘦削不瘦弱，坚韧又坚强的男人。  
他缓缓动作起来，朱正廷很快配合着他的节奏缓缓摆动腰肢，他们低声喘气，黄明昊说：“我做了一件坏事。”  
“什么坏事？和我上床吗？”  
“是啊，”他凑近嗅着朱正廷的气息，混着古龙水海风和朱正廷本来的味道的气息。“自然法在人类的内心深处提醒他们，你有些事不该做。但人总是明知不该做，还是去做。找出无数借口，只为违抗。”  
朱正廷说：“那你违抗自然法了，你现在快乐吗？”  
黄明昊说：“我快乐，我快乐得愿意接受惩罚。”  
朱正廷笑笑，使坏夹他，“那你也得让我快乐呀。”  
黄明昊闷哼一声，“这就来。”

他们随着衣物胡乱丢在地上的手机开始嗡嗡震动，起初谁也没去理，但两人的手机震动此起彼伏，终于让他们的注意力从彼此身上移开一点。  
朱正廷翻过身来仰面躺着望着黄明昊，撩开对方湿漉漉的刘海，两条腿大剌剌地勾到黄明昊肩膀上：“诶要不要接一下啊？”  
黄明昊狠狠顶弄一记，换来朱正廷一个白眼，才怜惜地亲亲他，“等我两秒。”  
他退出去从地上捞那支震到发热的手机，朱正廷望着对方漂亮的背肌和双腿间还精神的家伙，莫名面红耳赤，别过眼不再看。  
黄明昊跪上床，一秒都不愿浪费地又埋进朱正廷身体，这才按下了接听。  
“喂，Adam。”  
“Justin！你怎么才接电话！我以为你失踪了！”  
朱正廷抓着他手臂，瞪圆了眼睛口型夸张：丞丞？  
他面色潮红，这会儿表情却够可爱的，Justin忽然起了坏心，他朝着朱正廷敏感的那处缓缓顶弄研磨，同时俯下身嘴唇凑在对方耳畔，压低声音问：“咋啦？”  
朱正廷撇头咬住自己的胳膊，黄明昊拍掉他的手，指了指自己的左手臂，于是小老虎动作毫不含糊，一口咬在他小臂上。  
“什么咋了！你接到我哥没！”  
“哥？”黄明昊轻轻笑了笑，扬起语调：“哦——你说正廷哥哥吗？”  
“对对对正……嘿，没看出来你们一会儿混得这么熟？那我就放心了，他怎么样，你们在哪儿？他也没接我电话！”  
“他呀，他在家里呢。可能累了不愿接电话了吧。明天再打呗。”  
“怎么样，他人好吧？”  
“好，他最可爱了。”  
朱正廷瞪着眼睛，半声呻吟没忍住漏出来，黄明昊赶忙把听筒拿远些避开，说着逗他，还是怕他丢了面子。  
“是吧，行，今晚饭钱明天我结给你，谢谢你帮忙了。”  
黄明昊挂断电话，扔开手机吻住朱正廷正欲发作的嘴唇，同时开始冲刺，记记直击要害，朱正廷高亢的呻吟被他吞入腹中珍藏，不多久二人都发泄出来。  
朱正廷一掌打在他背上，有气无力地，“我不可爱！”  
“胡说什么呢，你最可爱。”他把对方抱在怀里，静静温存。

那后来的事朱正廷不太记得了，迷迷糊糊神智涣散，眼皮沉得抬不动。  
黄明昊抱他去清洗，他两只手搂着对方的脖子，他讨厌自己变弱，却又因为被宠爱而感到甜蜜，黄明昊边走边偷偷地亲他的额头，他的意识就从这里开始慢慢消失。  
耳畔划过很多声音。  
空调运转的机械声，黄明昊的呼声，皮肤摩擦声，渐渐地，雏鸟啼鸣，自行车铃起，早餐铺揽客的声响和汽车哔哔啵啵的喇叭声也加入协奏。  
笃笃笃，有人敲那扇陈旧的防盗门，黄明昊把他的手轻轻从腰上拉下来塞进空调被里，从他身边离开，床铺颠动了一下，朱正廷睁开眼睛摸枕头边的手机，摁亮，已经是早晨将近9点的光景了。  
这一夜畅快淋漓，数天前他们还是两个陌生人，而今天他在对方的怀里酣然入梦，睡得比哪天都安稳。  
真荒唐，他摇了摇头，却忍不住咬着嘴唇笑，心里的愉悦怎么都掩盖不了。  
空调被因他转身而漏了条缝，他刚觉得后背好凉啊，便有人从背后掀开被子抱过来，手臂环在他腰间，结实的胸膛与他的后背严丝合缝，双腿交缠，头搁在他肩膀边。  
“你好暖和……”朱正廷嘟哝，“我刚还觉得背好冷。”  
黄明昊在他肩膀上亲了亲，朱正廷滑开锁屏打开instagram，“我想发一张西环泳棚的照片。”  
“你拍了？”  
“嗯。”朱正廷点开相册，一张黑乎乎的夜景，只能看清远处一轮圆月和点点灯火。  
“好失败”，他哈哈一笑，却还是选中了这张照片，加了个Clarendon的滤镜，定位。  
“Sai……Wan……”他侧过一点脑袋，“我念得对吗？”  
黄明昊啄了啄他的颧骨，“嗯，真聪明。”  
“Sai，Wan，”他又反反复复念了几遍，在文案里打了一个日期，便按了发送。  
“黑灯瞎火什么也看不见。”  
“但有回忆就够了。”  
朱正廷扔掉手机翻过身，趴到黄明昊身上，仰着脑袋看他，“刚刚是谁？”  
“楼下的管理员，访客需要补个登记。”  
“登点儿啥啊？”  
“没什么咯，姓名，找几零几，和住户什么关系之类的。”  
朱正廷笑笑，“我和住户什么关系啊？”  
黄明昊没回答，胸口缓慢起伏，他们四目相对，他看见黄明昊眼睛里有摇摇晃晃的光线，亮起复又熄灭，他忽然想装作不在意地问黄明昊，我喜欢你，想和你在一起，这一类的粤语要怎么讲，什么中意，什么情，什么爱的，好像换一种语系，他们就能说出什么说不出口的话了。  
“黄明昊……”他用气声呓语，黄明昊捧住他的脸，于是朱正廷主动拉近最后几公分的距离去吻他，舌头与舌头互相纠缠，唾液溢出，他手撑在黄明昊的胸膛，他能感觉到手心底下的那颗心脏在剧烈跳动，黄明昊发出一些情动的呜咽，身体颤抖。  
他在怕什么，他们在怕什么。朱正廷闭上眼睛，不再思考。

 

CH8 铜锣湾

“9点半啦。你不去公司吗？”他问朱正廷。  
后者伸了个懒腰，翻身起来拨号，嘶哑的嗓音、装出来的气若游丝，半分钟没到便挂断，重新倒进黄明昊怀里，“准假了。”  
“我以为你是个敬业的人。”  
“那我也告诉你敬业的人一旦偷起懒来不是人。”  
黄明昊笑，胸腔的轰鸣就在朱正廷的耳畔，“可是我得起来上课。”  
“下午？”  
“嗯，有节微观经济。你要去吗？”  
朱正廷在他怀里烦躁地甩了甩头发，自暴自弃地说：“去！”  
朱正廷赤裸着身体，裹着毯子从黄明昊的衣柜里翻找衣服，从柜子一角挖出一件装在包装袋里的Burberry衬衣，细细的竖条纹，点缀着少许刺绣花纹。  
“眼光不错，这是我妈妈送我的，我从来没穿过。”黄明昊看他一颗颗将衬衣扣子扣上，衣摆遮不住的地方是两条笔直修长的腿，他走过去想亲他，被朱正廷推开：“不要弄皱我衣服。”  
“这怎么就是你的了？”  
朱正廷瞥他一眼，“你的就是我的……”  
黄明昊觉得他收到某种暗示，从昨天开始，他们中间只剩下一条细细的分界线，要越过去不费吹灰之力，可两人都在抗拒，想等对方先跨过来。

他们一起去上课，朱正廷擅作主张用黄明昊的校园卡刷了两杯鸳鸯奶茶兜着，他们走进马蹄型教室，教授还没来，已经有不少上午有课的学生直接等在这里自习，他进教室一如既往地收获问候。他们探究的眼神往朱正廷这儿打量，黄明昊大起胆子，用粤语解释：“这位帅哥是我预备对象，你们千万不要打搅我计划啊。”众人哄堂大笑，朱正廷听不懂，眼神懵懵地跟着他，丝毫不知道自己被卖了。  
全英语课程教授语速如飞宛如天书，金融从业者朱正廷同学瞪着眼睛挣扎了半堂课，终究抵不过强烈的睡意昏迷过去，他的重心移向黄明昊的方向，膝盖顶着黄明昊的膝盖，黄明昊忍痛割爱让给他的一支钢笔从手里滑出来，咕噜咕噜在桌上滚了两圈滚到黄明昊手边。  
黄明昊脑海中又出现那句话，人的一生只是他自己的幻想。  
只是这不真实的邂逅未免也太美好，也许该被批评浪漫脑害人的从来都不是朱正廷，而是黄明昊他自己。  
他想如果你没有比我大六岁，没有事业，在香港，如果我不是还有三年才能毕业，不是两手空空，不是爱情白痴，我们是不是试试就试试。  
没有如果，下课铃还是响了。  
一时口快害人。前排的同学回头冲他say bye，还要祝他“Good luck”。

那天傍晚他们回了朱正廷的住处去收东西，港铁停靠铜锣湾站，步行五分钟抵达，26层，客厅望得见海港日暮，这么漂亮的房子在朱正廷这儿没有姓名。  
黄明昊帮他理为数不多的散落在外的衣服和日用品，朱正廷斜倚在玻璃上，双手抱着胸，呼吸间有一小块雾扑在窗户上。喧闹的城市穿越26层楼的距离映在他眼中只剩下寂静，他这样就让黄明昊想去拥抱他。  
他也确实这样做了。朱正廷的侧脸碰到他的嘴唇，他低头握住黄明昊环在腰间的手，问他：“他们，我是说别的人，都怎么叫你啊，黄生？”  
“他们叫我Justin，他们都叫我Justin。”  
“可我觉得叫黄明昊更亲近。”  
“是我让他们叫我Justin。”  
“可你只告诉我你叫黄明昊，不告诉我你叫Justin。”  
“是我想你跟别人不一样。”  
黄明昊托起他的下巴吻他，朱正廷靠在他的身上，头发散在他肩膀上，他穿着黄明昊的衣服，有黄明昊的香扑和古龙水味，口中有同款鸳鸯奶茶的苦味，一个被强行加上黄明昊元素的朱正廷。他们的呼吸逐渐紊乱，朱正廷转过来抱住他的脖子，黄明昊的手伸进他的内裤里按在后面那处，穴口张合着吸附他的指尖，于是他欣然受邀，手指刺进去开垦，朱正廷的指尖沿着他的脊柱抚摸，像猫爪挠心让他意乱情迷。他把朱正廷翻过来从背后进入，插时动作急了，朱正廷喊了疼，就夹他，黄明昊好不容易才把持住。他小幅度地动作起来，抬起朱正廷的头，咬他的耳垂，“这样你还是可以看到夜景。”  
这时天快黑透了，海港周围的路灯接连亮起，朱正廷趴在玻璃上，前端抵着冰凉的玻璃摩擦，后穴却被黄明昊滚烫的性器填满，冰火两重天令他战栗。  
黄明昊的抽送猛烈起来，每一下都顶入最深处，似是要扎根在朱正廷的身体里。朱正廷的臀却配合着向后摆动，催促他深一些，再深一些，安静的房间中只听见他们急促的呼吸，和囊袋拍打的声音。  
黄明昊的手被朱正廷抓住，引到胸前挺立的红缨上，黄明昊用粗糙的指尖按住那里揉捏，那颗茱萸在他的手中柔软下去，最后与周围的皮肤融在一起。  
他们接连着射出来。透过玻璃的倒影他看见朱正廷露出勾人的神情，他们在那片影子里视线相接，朱正廷对他不知餍足地笑。  
就在这时，有细小透明的水珠落到玻璃上，一滴，两滴，愈来愈多的雨点扑到窗上，打湿他们的视线。  
那片积压在厚重云团的雨终于在这个静谧的夜晚落下来，盛夏的雨来着这样迅猛，不给人喘息的机会，港湾灯光在雨幕的遮蔽下成了一片细小的、彩色的斑点，这座岛屿，连同站立其上的万事万物一起堕入一场梦里。  
朱正廷忽然问他：“从第一眼开始？”  
他话中的伤感令黄明昊心碎。  
“从第一眼开始。”他回答。

 

CH9 西区码头

朱正廷结束了最后一天的例行公事，得到鲜花一束，装了一天病的他于心有愧，决定回去报告好好写。  
下楼出了门禁是国金中心二层，黄明昊站在巨大的苹果标志底下等他。  
他们一起回坚尼地城，黄明昊带他体验了大排档，两人喝了点酒，黄明昊拉住他的手，两个人沿着海边的散步道消食。  
坚尼地城也有一处码头，夜晚有不少居民在这里散步，也不乏玩滑板的年轻人，那天黄明昊就是在这儿练习滑板，被范丞丞叫去接朱正廷。  
他们走到那里，迎面有个小孩蹬着滑板过来，小男孩没站稳，跌下来，滑板弹开打到了黄明昊的小腿。  
他跑过去扶起那个男孩子，用粤语与他低声对话。  
两人不知达成什么共识，黄明昊拿过那个对他而言尺寸显然偏小的滑板，蹬上去开始示范。  
朱正廷将花和包放下，摸出手机按了录像，黄明昊快速滑出去一段，远远地找开阔地方做了几个跳跃动作，得意洋洋对小孩儿炫技，一回头发现朱正廷正用镜头对着他，眼神闪了闪，倒反而慢下速度，双脚站立在滑板上，就这么没带任何技巧地朝他滑回来。他笑了，露出小小的牙齿，这样的表情让他顿时便可爱起来，和他骨头里不符合年龄的成熟反差鲜明，他朝朱正廷伸出手，像在说：那你接我回去啊。朱正廷鬼使神差地伸出另一只手，小臂露出一截在镜头一角，黄明昊愈来愈近了，直到拉住朱正廷的手，他蹬开了滑板，毫无预兆地借力将朱正廷扯进了怀里。  
朱正廷踉跄一步，手机也险些没有拿稳，黄明昊的手臂圈在他的身侧，将他整个人紧紧包裹住，他的鼻子抵着黄明昊的肩膀，嗅着属于他的味道。  
他的脑子里都是那句话：要不要被摧毁还得看你自己选择。  
他想如果这时候黄明昊能说句话，那么他的全世界都推倒重来也无妨，可是他必须，必须拿到那个确据。  
黄明昊问他：“你是怎么想的，我可以知道吗？”  
朱正廷短促地笑了一声，“我吗？异地恋去死去死！”  
黄明昊抱着他不说话了，这时刚才的小男孩带着他的滑板过来搅局，“大哥哥和大哥哥抱抱啦！”  
气氛都坏了，朱正廷挣开怀抱，气冲冲地弯腰抓起靠在背包边的那束花塞进小男孩怀里，就打发走他，再转身便看见黄明昊低着头，用手指揩掉一点眼泪。  
他愣住，拳头捏紧，“黄明昊你好呆。”  
“你这样没有人会答应你的告白的。”  
他拉着黄明昊到码头边坐下，脚下就是漆黑冰凉的海水。  
黄明昊说：“我已经预想到我们的结束了，我站在开头就能看到结局。”  
“什么结局？我们分手，我来这里找你，我从防波堤上跳下去不见踪影？”  
“不是，”黄明昊摇摇头，“是你很快就忘了在这里的一周，我不敢再联系工作繁忙的你，有天我回到大陆，来上海就职，我们在人挤人的地铁口遇到，你已经认不出我。”  
朱正廷没有反驳，他也不能反驳，他想得和黄明昊没差太多，只是他所设想的一切都倒过来。  
黄明昊有了更广阔的天地，而他在狭小的格子间里庸庸碌碌，有朝一日他又来到中环，可能会在JP摩根或哪家大牛的办公楼底下遇到黄明昊，对方讲着他听不懂的粤语，从他身边擦过。  
有些事情他实在不敢保证，他怕他们连好聚好散都做不到，忽然就平平淡淡地再也没了联系，分手都不用好好讲。  
原来他们都在害怕这个。

第二天清晨他走的时候黄明昊醒了，爬起来想要送，被朱正廷轻轻按住。  
黄明昊的单身公寓很小，朱正廷站在玄关那里给箱子扣好锁，回过头，黄明昊就坐在床上看着他。  
“一路平安。”他没说再见，只是祝自己平安。  
朱正廷半只脚踩进鞋里，最后还是忍不住，三两步走过去，勾着黄明昊的脖子重重地吻在他嘴唇上，就这么紧紧贴了几秒。  
“我走了。”  
今天的天气阴沉沉的，他自作多情地觉得香港大概也不想他走，才摆了这么一张苦脸欢送他。  
坐上机场快线他检查了毫无动静的手机，自然而然翻到昨天的录像，黄明昊朝他滑过来，那时他没发现对方的眼神是这样温柔，温柔到让他心酸。他抱住自己，身体覆盖了整个镜头，于是视频有一个乱七八糟的结尾。朱正廷越看越烦躁，把背包打开准备把手机丢进去，这时候他发现那包的最底下有一个长条型的盒子。  
里面是一只黑色的apple watch，他摁了侧键，发现已经有人设定好了，锁屏画面是一张坐在天星小轮上打盹的朱正廷，刘海被风温柔吹起，阖着眼睛表情惬意。  
他福至心灵，掏出手机点开“查找我的iphone”，那里多增了一个设备，只是似乎根本不是他手上拿着的一只。  
黄明昊将他的手表配对到了自己的手机上。  
盒子里还有张字条，是草稿纸撕下的一角，黄明昊在那里写道：“至少让我留一件有存在感的礼物吧。”  
他捏着这张纸，没有意识到自己已经像个白痴一样在流眼泪。  
“这些东西……不摆在近处成双成对，是没有用的啊……”  
“不在一起，是没有用的啊，傻瓜。”

 

CH10 香港国际机场

下雨了，瓢泼大雨。  
雨水模糊了这个世界，霸道地让人不得安宁。  
46号登机口排起了长龙，他站在叽叽喳喳的游客身后，每个人都是归心似箭，只有他满心迷茫。  
就在这时，有乘务员从柜台走出来，举起白板在游客中四处寻找，广播也响了：  
“乘坐香港航空HX101次航班前往上海浦东国际机场的旅客朱正廷先生，乘坐香港航空HX101次航班前往上海浦东国际机场的旅客朱正廷先生，请注意，请尽快与您身边的工作人员联系，您的家属黄明昊先生正在找您。”  
他愣住，那块白板转向他的方向，上面亦赫然写着他的名字。  
他站在原地无法抑制地笑起来。

这场倾覆天地的盛夏阵雨，终是挽留住了他的脚步。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1）  
> “人的一生就是他的幻想”（A man's life is his image）  
> 出自《天鹅绒金矿》
> 
> 2）  
> "I walk on water, but I ain't no Jesus. I walk on water, but only when it freezes......"  
> 出自Eminem / Beyonce - 《Walk On Water》
> 
> 3）  
> 租庇利街不长，应该是没有219号的，纯属虚构
> 
> 4）  
> 文中所有雨的描写，为切合联文要求的以歌入故事的形式，所以改写了《盛夏的阵雨》里的一句歌词：  
> “さっきまで鮮明だった世界、もう幻”  
> 方才还清晰可见的世界，转眼已成幻影。


End file.
